


[Art] Shut Up And Kiss Me

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair-pulling, HannigramFirstKissChallenge, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [#HannigramFirstKissChallenge 2017] Will had enough of waiting. For weeks he had waited for Hannibal to make a move. But the only thing he did was staring at Will like he still couldn't believe that he was here, with him, settled down in Cuba. It has been months that they were living together now. Hannibal was perfectly polite if slightly sappy most of the time, but he never moved beyond that, keeping his distance from touching him even. Will began to doubt he ever would. It would be just like Hannibal to suddenly start being overly careful to not have Will running again. Well, if that was the case Will just had to take matters into his own hands, didn't he? And that's exactly what he did, so to speak. Grabbing Hannibal by his hair and yanking him into a kiss, having Hannibal melt into it, oh yes, this felt right.





	[Art] Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [radiance-anthology’s](https://radiance-anthology.tumblr.com/) #HannigramFirstKissChallenge 2017
> 
> I had this rotting in my drafts for ages… like seriously, at least two years since I even looked at it. I thought it fits perfectly into the #HannigramFirstKissChallenge and that gave me the necessary kick in my ass to finally finish drawing it. Thanks for that go to the organizers of this mini challenge! :D

[](https://imgur.com/hzSPgGy)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/169235229192)


End file.
